


Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

by Timebreaker



Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Dark Hour, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, just at the end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: La siguiente Luna llena se acerca...Pharos tiene algo importante que decir.Makoto solo quiere dormir.(ubicado antes de Octubre 4)





	Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

La noche volvió a teñirse del tinte verde al dar la medianoche. La luna brillando en lo alto del cielo, a pocos días de alcanzar su esplendor, tiñendo las aguas de las bahías de rojo sangre y llenando las calles de ataúdes negros. Si alguien llegaba a experimentar esta hora, sin dejarse arrastrar por su agarre, quizás sería capaz de escuchar los gritos en la lejanía de aquellos más desafortunados para quienes la mañana llegaría con la perdida de su voluntad de vivir.

Pero eso no le interesaba a él más que como un pensamiento fugaz mientras contemplaba desde la ventana. Su luz siendo lo único que impedía a las sombras en la habitación consumirle por completo dentro del olvido. Solo una vez estuvo satisfecho fue que sus ojos azules bajaron del astro hacia la figura dormida en la cama a su derecha.

Por lo general le habría despertado al momento en que la Dark Hour hubiera iniciado para darle su aviso, sin embargo, hoy quiso hacer las cosas diferentes. No estaba seguro de por qué. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora recordaba más sobre quien era, sobre _que_ era, y cual era su misión. Quizás era el saber que el fin era inevitable y que esos momentos de paz no serían más que lejanas memorias…

Pero eso no impedía que deseara que cada momento con su amigo fuera más eterno que el aleteo del ala de una mariposa.

Luego de observar por un tiempo el suave subir y bajar del pecho del de cabello azul, finalmente se decidió a acercarse y decir lo que debía decir.

La siguiente _prueba_ estaba cerca y, aunque sabía que el otro ya había deducido cuando llegaría, este desconocía el peso que acabaría cayendo sobre sus hombros y sobre su corazón.

 **-B** _uenas noches. Nos vemos de nuevo_ **–** saludo tan animadamente como pudo, esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa convincente.

Vio atentamente como el ocupante de la cama fruncía el entrecejo ligeramente antes de que ojos grises se posaran en él por debajo de pestañas negras. Esperaba escuchar alguna queja o quizás algún comentario sarcástico por haberlo despertado. Sin embargo, el otro simplemente le observo unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda, con la intención de volver a dormir.

 **– O** _y!! No me ignores así. Eso es descortés_ **-** podía lidiar con Makoto medio dormido y molesto con él, pero no le agradaba ser ignorado cuando el único momento en que podían hablar era tan corto como el paso de la aguja de un reloj de un segundo al otro.

Con sus mejillas infladas en un puchero, se subió en la cama para sacudir al otro de vuelta a la vigilia. Aunque nunca se espero que el más alto se girara hacia él y le atrapará entre su brazo derecho y la cama.

 **\- ¡O** _ye!_ **–** no era que no pudiera salir del agarre por su cuenta, eso sería muy sencillo. Lo que le molestaba era que Makoto continuaba intentando volver a dormir.

A veces parecía como si el otro se tomará las cosas con demasiada facilidad, simplemente dejándose llevar por la corriente. Era un poco frustrante... pero si no fuera así, no sería Makoto.

Fue entonces que sintió la mano del de ojos grises moverse por su espalda hacia el espacio entre sus hombros. Una presencia cálida que le presionaba más cerca del otro, eliminando la distancia entre ellos de forma que su cabeza termino por debajo del mentón de Makoto, cerca de su corazón.

Su aliento moviendo sus cabellos negros, recordándole que el otro estaba vivo.

 **\- P** or hoy… descansemos **–** fueron las palabras que abandonaron los labios ajenos en forma de susurros, antes de que su cuerpo volviera a relajarse por el sueño.

Una sonrisa culpable se mostró en el rostro del de ojos azules una vez pasada su sorpresa.

Al parecer el otro había podido sentir la tristeza que él tanto luchaba de dejar a un lado cuando hablaban.

Solo con una mirada.

Río por lo bajo, incrédulo de su propia sorpresa, antes de acomodarse mejor en su lugar, dejando que el calor ajeno y el olor a lavanda de su ropas se grabaran a fuego en su conciencia. El peso de su brazo contra su cuerpo asegurándole su existencia en esos momentos.

Por hoy no podría decir nada, así que se resigno a la situación.

No podía negar que le gustaba el sonido del latido constante del corazón al lado de su oído. Era un precioso compás que le resultaba extrañamente familiar y el cual él carecía por completo.

En un flash pasajero de una memoria que hacía mucho tiempo había sido dejada de lado, pudo ver a un pequeño en una cama de hospital, doblado sobre sí mismo mientras mantenía sus manos en su corazón.

Su voz era clara… y temerosa…

Le daban ganas de llorar.

 

 

………

……

….

 

_Mamá…    Papá…._

.....

_Tengo miedo…_

_……._

_…._

_…_

_._

_._

_._

 

_No TeMas…_

_........_

_NaDa Te LaStImArÁ_

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy molesta de que algo así no pasará en cannon, así que lo arreglé.
> 
> Esta historia tendrá importancia en otro que publicaré.
> 
> P.S: Me encanta el nombre Makoto Yuuki por lo que significa ("verdadero coraje"), así que ese es mi nombre para el P3MC.


End file.
